Cupcake Cokelat Isi Nanas
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Temari bikin Truffle, gagal! Bikin cokelat, di makan Kankurou! Terus apa dong buat Shikamaru? / "Ada syaratnya!" / "Shikamaru? Please deh!" / Mind to RnR? Special fict for My Nee-chan, kazuki girl's


_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Cupcake Cokelat Isi Nanas**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_(A/N: fict ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk nee-chan aku, __**kazuki girl's **__dan para readers juga :D semoga kalian suka :) Happy Valentine semua ^o^)_

_._

_._

_._

**13 Februari 2012**

"Huft..." Temari menghela napasnya dengan malas. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya dan tangan kanannya sedang memutar-mutar pulpen lucu berwarna hijau dengan paduan warna kuning yang sangat lucu. Dia menatap malas pada sebuah buku yang bertuliskan berbagai rumus matematika yang membuatnya pusing.

Tenten, teman sebangku Temari, yang tidak sengaja mendengar helaan napas Temari pun menatap Temari dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa kau, Temari? Pusing ngerjain PR matematika?" tanyanya lalu tertawa.

Temari menatap Tenten dengan tatapan malas. "Tenten, bolehkah aku liat PR-mu? Aku sama sekali ga ngerti nih!" Temari mengeluarkan jurus _kitty eyes_ no jutsu-nya. Berharap supaya Tenten mau memberikan PR-nya.

Tenten terdiam cukup lama. Dia sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah ide di kepala Tenten. Lalu, Tenten tersenyum licik. Sepertinya dia punya rencana bagus, em, atau buruk bagi Temari?

"Aku mau saja memberikan PR-ku," putus Tenten. Temari udah senyum-senyum seneng aja. Padahal dia ga tau kalau Tenten punya rencana buruk, em, atau bagus untuk-nya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" senyum Temari langsung luntur seketika. Yang ada malah wajah kesalnya yang dilengkapi dengan 'cemberut'. Tenten memang tidak mengerti keadaan teman, pikirnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? PR matematika harus segera dikerjakan. Jangan sampai niruin _Energy-chan_ yang kalo ngerjain PR matematika langsung ngebut ga peduli benar atau salahnya #abaikan. "Apa syaratnya?" kata Temari pasrah. Ya, mudah-mudahan aja syaratnya gampang! Amin~

_Poor_ Temari! Keberuntungan memang tidak datang padamu hari ini Temari. "Syaratnya adalah, besok di hari _Valentine_, kau harus mau memberikan cokelat atau apalah buatanmu," jeda Tenten. Lalu, Tenten celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok cowok berambut mirip nanas. Mata Tenten langsung berkilau begitu melihat cowok yang dia maksud. "Untuk si pemalas, Shikamaru!" kata Tenten menunjuk Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat yang disusul dengan tawa.

Temari kaget mendengar persyaratan yang dikatakan oleh Tenten. "Apa katamu? Untuknya? Oh, _please_ deh!" kata Temari malas sambil sedikit menunjuk Shikamaru yang asik tidur. Buat Shikamaru, si cowok termalas sedunia? (lebay). _Please_ deh!

"Itu sih terserah kamu, Temari. Kalau kamu ga mau berarti PR matematika lenyap!" kata Tenten dengan _evil smile_-nya. Temari yang melihat Tenten menutup buku PR-nya pun pasrah.

"Oke! Aku bisa tanya Hinata. We..." Temari bangun dari duduknya sebelum mengulurkan lidahnya pada Tenten. Lalu, Temari membawa buku PR-nya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kelas Temari sama kelas Hinata sebelahan ceritanya.

Teng... Tong...

Sekali lagi, pembaca. _Poor_ Temari. Baru saja dia mau menginjakan kakinya keluar kelas, malah bell masuk berbunyi. Tenten yang memperhatikan Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dasar teman yang kejam! Apa pantas disebut teman?

Temari mendengus kesal. Lalu, Temari berjalan menuju kursinya dengan kesal. Terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Lalu, dia duduk dengan kasar. Kalau _Energy-chan_ jadi Temari juga pasti kayak gitu #_HugKiss_Temari.

"Bagaimana, Temari? Setuju tidak? Mumpung Kakashi-_sensei_ orangnya lama datengnya!" kata Tenten sambil membuka buku PR-nya dan menunjukannya pada Temari. Membuat Temari menjadi tambah kesal karena digoda oleh PR-nya.

Temari berpikir. _'Apa aku setuju aja, ya? Kalau aku ngga ngerjain, nanti...'_ Temari membayangkan saat dulu, Naruto tidak mengerjakan PR dan Kakashi memberikan hukuman, yaitu memberikan surat pernyataan kepada orang tuanya. Kalau sampai Temari begitu, bisa-bisa orang tuanya marah. Akhirnya, Temari pasrah.

"Oke deh aku setuju!" kata Temari pasrah. Lalu, Tenten memberikan buku PR-nya dengan senang hati dan Temari mengambil buku PR Tenten dengan malas.

Temari mulai menyalin PR Tenten. Sebagian hatinya lega karena dia bisa mencontek PR matematika yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, sebagian hatinya pun gelisah. Gelisah karena... TEMARI NGGA BISA MASAK! Saya ketik ulang, Pembaca. TEMARI NGGA BISA MASAK! Gimana caranya dia mau ngasih cokelat buat Shikamaru?

_'Help me, Kami-sama'_

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Temari langsung ngacir ke supermarket langganannya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat-tempat cokelat.<p>

"Bikin apa ya? Yang gampang aja gitu!" gumamnya sambil memilih-milih cokelat. Tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Temari tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat cerah pendek yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Dia sedang memilih-milih cokelat juga.

"Matsuri?" Gadis itu menoleh pada Temari yang barusan saja memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Temari. "Hai, Temari-_nee_." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Temari membalas senyuman Matsuri. "Kamu sedang apa disini, Matsuri?" tanya Temari.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat truffle rasa cokelat, Temari-_nee_!" jawab Matsuri. "Temari-_nee_ sedang apa?" Matsuri balik bertanya.

Temari tersenyum licik. "Pasti buat Gaara ya? Hayo ketahuan!" kata Temari membuat pipi Matsuri merona. "Ehem, aku kesini juga mau cari bahan-bahan buat bikin cokelat. Tapi aku bingung!" jawab Temari sambil menggaruk belang kepalanya.

Matsuri tersenyum kecil. Seneng banget senyum ya? #plak. "Bagaimana kalau Temari-_nee_ ikut membuat truffle denganku?" ajak Matsuri. "Tidak terlalu susah kok, dan harga bahannya juga tidak terlalu mahal!".

Temari menjentikkan jarinya. _'Iya juga ya. Kan ada Matsuri yang jago masak. Yaudah deh aku bikin truffle aja!'_ pikir Temari. "Baiklah, Matsuri! Aku ikut buat truffle deh. Ayo kita beli bahannya sama-sama!" kata Temari.

"Kyaaa... Cokelatnya hangus!" jerit Temari sambil mengangkat panci yang berisikan cokelat yang hangus pada Matsuri. Tersirat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari-_nee_. Pakai cokelatku saja!" kata Matsuri sambil menyodorkan cokelatnya yang meleleh sempurna. Temari langsung tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Matsuri.

"_Thank You_, Matsuri!"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Temari-_nee_, bulatannya kurang rapih!" kata Matsuri sambil menunjuk bola-bola truffle hasil buatan Temari yang mau di panggang. Temari hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku rapihkan lagi deh!" Lalu, Temari merapihkan kembali bola-bola truffle yang dia buat.

Setelah jadi...

"Punyamu rapih sekali, Matsuri!" kagum Temari sambil memegang truffle buatan Matsuri. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum malu.

Kalau diperhatikan, truffle buatan Temari dengan buatan Matsuri sangatlah berbeda jauh. Punya Matsuri sangat rapih, sedangkan punya Temari... Berantakan. Hal itu membuat Temari iri.

"Ah, punyaku jelek!" kata Temari sambil memegang truffle buatannya. Lalu, Temari memakan trufflenya sampai habis tak tersisakan.

"Temari-_nee_, kenapa trufflenya di makan?" tanya Matsuri sambil menatap Temari dengan tatapan 'kasian'. Temari menoleh dan nyengir.

"Hehehe, habis kalau tidak rapih aku jadi malas ngasihnya. Makanya aku makan saja!" jawab Temari. "Terima kasih ya, Matsuri karena kau sudah mengajariku. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Gaara akan bertahan selamanya!" katanya membuat pipi Matsuri merona.

"Iya, sama-sama, Temari-_nee_." kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Temari berpamitan pada Matsuri sebelum dia pergi pulang. Temari melambaikan tangannya dan Matsuri juga melambaikan tangannya. Lalu, Temari mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah Matsuri. Matsuri menatap Temari yang menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membuat cokelat biasa aja deh!" Temari mulai memasang celemeknya dan mulai membuka bungkus cokelat yang dia beli di supermarket saat perjalanan pulang. Tadinya ia ingin membuat ulang trufflenya, tapi tidak jadi setelah Temari menemukan buku panduan membuat cokelat dengan cepat dan gampang.<p>

"Pertama-tama, potong cokelat menjadi kecil-kecil lalu di lelehkan," Lalu, Temari melalukan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Dengan hati-hati, Temari melelehkan cokelat tersebut agar tidak hangus seperti saat di rumah Matsuri.

Beberapa menit kemudia...

"Yey! Untung ga hangus!" kata Temari senang. Lalu, Temari membaca buku panduan yang ia beli. "Kedua, campurkan sedikit cream. Aduk dan masukkan kekulkan selama satu jam. Hm, lama juga ya!" ucap Temari. Lalu, Temari mencampurkan sedikit _cream_ dan mengaduknya. Setelah itu, Temari memasukkan adonan itu kedalam kulkas dan menunggunya dengan sabar.

Satu jam kemudian...

Temari mengambil adonan dari dalam kulkas dan meletakannya diatas meja. Lalu, ia mengambil buku panduannya dan membacanya lagi. "Ketiga, bentuklah adonan tersebut menjadi bola-bola kecil sebanyak mungkin," dan Temari mulai melakukan apa yang ia baca tadi.

Tak terasa, cokelat buatan Temari sudah jadi, walaupun agak sedikit berantakan bentuknya. Tapi, hal itu sudah membuat Temari senang. "Yey, cokelatnya jadi!" Temari lompat-lompat senang. Lalu, Temari melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore lewat dikit. "Waktunya mandi!" ucapnya lalu bergegas mandi.

* * *

><p>"Loh... Mana cokelatku?" Temari terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari cokelat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah. <em>'Perasaan tadi aku taruh di atas meja, deh!'<em> batinnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Kankurou datang sambil bersenandung kecil. "Hei, kenapa kau Temari-_nee_? Kehilangan uang?" tanya Kankurou menghampiri Temari.

"Aku ngga kehilangan uang," jawab Temari. "Tapi, cokelat buatanku hilang. Apa kau melihatnya Kankurou? Bentuknya bola-bola kecil tapi banyak!" tanya Temari.

Kankurou sedikit berpikir. "Oh cokelat mungil itu. Tadi aku melihatnya ada diatas meja," kata Kankurou sambil menunjuk meja tersebut. "Tapi sekarang cokelat itu ada disini!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk perutnya. Kankurou memberikan cengirannya.

Temari tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. "Dasar kau, KANKUROU NO BAKA!" Setelah itu, Temari menghajar Kankurou hingga babak belur. Sadis.

* * *

><p>"Dasar Kankurou baka!" Tak henti-hentinya Temari mengatai adiknya itu. Dia merasa sangat sangat sangat kesal pada adiknya. Gimana ga kesel coba? Cokelat yang udah susah payah dibuat malah dimakan begitu aja!<p>

Akhirnya, Temari memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat itu lagi. Tekor, Tekor deh si Temari #plak. Tanpa sengaja, Temari melihat Hinata yang sedang membawa kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"Hinata," sapa Temari sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata. "Apa itu?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang Hinata bawa.

"Ini bahan-bahan untuk membuat Cupcake," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Hanabi dan sepupuku ingin sekali membuat cupcake. Makanya aku beli bahan-bahannya agak banyak!" katanya lagi.

Temari mengangguk. "Keluarga Hyuuga pintar memasak ya! Tidak seperti aku!" kata Temari disambung dengan tawa.

Hinata juga ikut tertawa, walaupun kecil. "Tidak juga kok!" kata Hinata merendah. "Bagaimana kalau Temari ikut memasak bersama kami?" tawar Hinata membuat Temari senang.

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih Hinata! Kau memang sangat baik sekali!" kata Temari lalu memeluk Hinata. "Ayo kerumahmu!".

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Temari berjalan dengan senang. Dia barusan saja pulang dari rumah Hinata. Sekarang, Temari sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.<p>

Apa kalian tau Temari buat apa? Yap, Temari membuat sebuah cupcake cokelat yang berisikan nanas. Kenapa nanas? Soalnya rambut Shikamaru mirip nanas sih, makanya Temari bikinnya isi nanas. Dan semoga saja Temari tidak sial.

Temari merasa senang karena dia sukses membuat cupcake untuk Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. "Kenapa aku jadi senang ya? Apa aku benar-benar ingin memberikan cokelat untuk Shikamaru?" kata Temari sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. _'Apa aku menyukainya? Masa' sih?'_ batinnya bingung. Lalu, Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut berjalan.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Temari saat dia merasakan tangannya di tarik seseorang dari belakangnya. _'Siapa itu? Setan atau preman? Aku takut Kami-sama!'_ batinnya takut. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian, akhirnya dengan perlahan-lahan Temari menoleh kebelakang. Temari membulatkan matanya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas yang memegang tangan Temari tadi.

Temari melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru. "Kau itu membuatku kaget saja!" kesal Temari. "Aku habis dari rumah Hinata." jawab Temari.

"Oh," kata Shikamaru singkat membuat Temari kesal. Tau kan, kalau perempuan itu ngga suka kalau dia ngomong panjang lebar ga taunya dijawab dengan 'oh' aja?

Temari mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah. Aku mau pulang!" kata Temari dengan nada sedikit marah. Saat Temari membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan Shikamaru kembali menariknya. Temari menoleh lagi dengan wajah yang bete. "Ada apa lagi, Shikamaru?".

"Perempuan itu tidak baik kalau pulang malam-malam sendirian," jedanya sambil melepaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bareng?" ajak Shikamaru yang langsung disetujuhi oleh Temari.

Kemudian, Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan bersama. Mereka berjalan dengan keadaan diam. Hal ini membuat Temari risih. Lalu, Temari melirik sebuah kantung plastik berisikan bunga _Sweet William_ yang agak banyak. _'Untuk siapa bunga itu?'_ pikir Temari.

"Pemalas," panggil Temari membuat Shikamaru menoleh. "Untuk siapa bunga itu?" tanya Temari penasaran sambil menunjuk bunga yang ada di dalam kantung plastik yang Shikamaru bawa.

"Untuk perempuan yang aku suka. Besok aku akan memberikannya." Seketika, Temari merasa hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Temari benar-benar penasaran. _'Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit, ya?'_ batin Temari.

Shikamaru menatap Temari. "Kalau kau mau tau, besok kau bisa datang ke taman belakang sekolah. Karena aku akan memberikannya disitu!" jawab Shikamaru. Lalu, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Temari juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu rumahmu, kan?" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat berwarna krem.

Temari menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru. "Iya itu rumahku," kata Temari sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Shikamaru. Terima kasih!" kata Temari tersenyum manis kepada Shikaru sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>"Ah, capek!" Temari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang berukuran <em>queen size<em>. Lalu, Temari teringat dengan kata-kata Shikamaru yang mengatakan kalau dia akan memberikan bunga itu pada perempuan yang ia sukai.

"Siapa sih yang Shikamaru sukai?" tanya Temari dengan nada yang lesu. "Apa aku menyukainya?" lanjut Temari. Tenpa terasa, air matanya mulai turun. "Memang sih, kalau aku bertemu Shikamaru rasanya aku jadi agak gugup. Apa itu tandanya kalau aku suka dia?" Temari bertanya sendiri. Lalu, dia menghapus air matanya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Temari, apa kamu tidak makan?" tanya ibunya, Karura, dari luar kamar Temari. Ibunya merasa khawatir karena Temari tidak turun-turun untuk makan.

"Tidak, ma! Aku sudah makan di rumah Hinata!" bohong Temari. Kalau Temari tidak berbohong, ibunya pasti akan menyuruhnya makan. Tapi, bohong kan dosa?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kamu lapar, kamu bisa turun makan!" kata ibunya untuk terakhir kalianya karena ibunya turun kebawah. Lalu, Temari menarik selimutnya dan memeluk bantal gulingnya.

_'Cinta membuatku kehilangan akal sehat!'_ batinnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Februari 2012<strong>

Teng... Tong...

Bell terakhir berbunyi menandakan seluruh murid pulang sekolah. Membuat banyak murid yang senang karena bisa cepat-cepat valentine-nan bareng sang kekasih dan ada juga yang pingin cepet-cepet pulang kerumah gara-gara pemandangan yang membuat mereka iri.

Begitu pun dengan Temari. Dia menguatkan jiwanya untuk memberikan cokelat kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, dia merasa cemburu karena dari tadi Shikamaru berjalan dan berbicara terus dengan Ino.

"Temari, kamu jadi kan ngasih cokelat ke Shikamaru?" tanya Tenten jail.

"Iya jadi! Bawel banget sih!" kesal Temari sedikit membentak Tenten. Sebenarnya, dia kesal melihat Shikamaru dan Ino yang nempel terus kayak orang pacaran. Kekesalannya malah dilimpahkan pada Tenten. Memang ya, Cemburu membuat kita juga kehilangan akal sehat.

"Santai aja kali, Temari!" kata Tenten sedikit kesal karena dia dibentak. "Yaudah, _good luck_ ya!" Tenten menepuk bahu Temari. Kemudian dia pergi pulang.

Temari menunggu Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih berbicara. Setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Shikamaru dengan cepat langsung menghilang dari hadapaan Temari. "Kemana dia?" tanya Temari. _'Mungkin di taman belakang sekolah!'_ batin Temari. Lalu, Temari segera berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Loh, kok dia ngga ada?" Temari celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola menggelinding kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bola itu mengeluarkan sekumpulang bunga <em>Sweet William<em>. Mau tidak mau, Temari tersenyum sambil mengambil bunga-bunga itu dan tersenyum. Tau kan, kalau bunga _Sweet William_ artinya 'berikan aku satu senyuman'?

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka bunganya, Temari?" Langsung saja Temari menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat Shikamaru yang ada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Shi-Shikamaru?"

"Sekarang kau tau kan siapa perempuan yang aku sukai?" tanya Shikamaru sambil terus mempertahankan senyum simpulnya.

Temari mengangguk. "Aku tau!" katanya sambil tersenyum malu. Lalu, Temari mengeluarkan cupcake buatannya dari kantung plastik yang dia genggam yang telah dibungkus dengan rapih.

"Ini untukmu Shikamaru. Cupcake Cokelat isi Nanas buatanku. Khusus untuk laki-laki yang aku sukai!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum malu dan pipinya merona. Temari sedikit menunduk.

"Terima kasih, Temari!" kata Shikamaru dengan pipinya yang merona juga. Lalu, Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku akan Mentraktirmu!" ajak Shikamaru membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku mau!" Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan dengan penuh cinta. #jiahelahbahasanya

* * *

><p>Cinta dan kecemburuan membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat, benarkan?<p>

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fict-nya ^o^ bikinnya ngebut. Jadi maaf ya kalau ada typo ^o^ oh ya, resep-resepnya ga beneran loh! Jadi jangan ditiru dirumah ya #plak

Tolong berikan kritikan kalian tentang fict ini dari Review ^o^ terima kasih kalian udah mau membaca ^o^

Silahkan klik kotak Review dibawah ^^


End file.
